Lo que esconde tu nombre
by SrrEuphoria
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si John Smith perdiese de repente todos sus recuerdos? Fic ambientado después de la 2nda película disney de Pocahontas.


**~Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como la trama original no pertecenen a la propiedad de los escritores de este fic. **

**¡Hola! Esta vez no vengo solo, si no con una amiga (*-*) con la que he escrito este fic a medias. El fic ya está finalizado, consta de seis capítulos y los iremos subiendo con continuidad. El nombre de ella es Airlia y sus capítulos son los pares. Los míos los impares, así que, yo doy comienzo al fic. Esperamos que os guste:**

* * *

Los colores en el cielo comenzaban a fundirse avecinando el anochecer. El sonar de las gaviotas, acompañando los últimos rayos de sol, se perdían en el horizonte. Las nubes se camuflaban en la oscuridad que se abría para ellas, discretas, otorgándole el total protagonismo de la noche a las estrellas que recién comenzaban a brillar.  
La brisa se mecía con el vaivén de las olas, portando el delicioso olor salado del mar que se colaba por una de las ventanas de aquel gran barco.  
John Smith dormía intranquilo en su camarote. Entre sueños, agarraba con fuerza la sábana hasta el punto de hacerse daño en la palma de ambas manos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que simbolizaba aquella sábana en su sueño, desde luego, no quería soltarlo.  
Sin embargo, eso no era todo. Gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, emanando de su frente y descendiendo hasta perderse en su cuello. Deshacía su cama con maestría, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pero sin desprenderse de la sábana. Además, apretaba los dientes con fuerza, manifestando quizá, algo que lo atormentaba en sus sueños.  
Los ojos oscuros de uno de los tripulantes llevaban tiempo observándolo, tratando de descifrar algo de su comportamiento. Su nombre era Sullivan.

-John... -susurró al oído del rubio-. John, despierta.

John abrió con sobresalto sus ojos y no tardó en incorporarse. Somnoliento, se los frotó para poder lograr una visión más clara. Soltó la sábana.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

Sullivan, mostrándose repentinamente derrumbado, llevó la mano a su rostro y ladeó repetidas veces. Escenificando demasiado la penuria que parecía acarrear en aquellos momentos.

-¿A mí tampoco me recuerdas, querido amigo?

John lo miró por un momento, esforzándose por recordar. Frunció el ceño y se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja.  
Miró al suelo.

-No te preocupes -dijo Sullivan, amable-. Estoy seguro de que pronto recordarás todo.

Recuerdo... Sí, esa era la palabra clave de aquel embrollo. John se esforzaba por recordar algo más allá del accidente. Y por más que trataba de mirar atrás, era como si barreras de un material infranqueable se hubiesen instalado en su cerebro, rodeando y encerrando hasta el último de sus recuerdos.  
John volvió a recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

_Desesperado y angustiado John trataba de emerger a la superficie, aguantando la respiración. Sin embargo, una de esas plantas marinas con infinitas ramas, había enredado su pie. Como hombre precavido, John siempre llevaba un cuchillo encima, pero esta vez no le sirvió de más que para perderlo entre la desesperación y la agilidad de sus movimientos. En ese momento perdió la conciencia.  
Afortunadamente, Tomas hizo por él lo mismo que un día John le había hecho. Se quitó la camisa y se tiró tras él, sin pensar si quiera en lo que le podría pasarle.  
Consiguió sacarlo a flote y llevarlo a tierra. Lo tumbó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que la gente curiosa se acercaba y formaba un círculo alrededor.  
Tomas comenzó a presionar con fuerza sobre sus pulmones encharcados con un ritmo perfectamente cronometrado. Un, dos y, un dos y… Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y comenzó a escupir agua._

– _¡John! ¡John! ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
_  
– _¿Está bien?_

– _¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Las voces se perdían por el bullicio a medida que abría lentamente los ojos, casi con pesar. Tomas cesó su procedimiento y repitió la pregunta de muchos._

– _¿Cómo estás, John?_

_Intentó contestarle pero no supo cómo. Tampoco supo de qué manera, pero llegó a la conclusión de que su mente estaba vacía.  
John había cerrado los ojos y pronunciado lo único que pasaba por su mente._

–_Pocahontas._

_-_Pocahontas -volvió a repetir, delante de Sullivan-. ¿Qué es Pocahontas?

John miró esperanzado a que aquel hombre fuese capaz de responderle. Era la primera persona con la que había hablado desde que se había echado a dormir, e incluso durmiendo, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese nombre.  
El chico posó su mirada oscura en la del rubio.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera a ella?

-¿Ella? -preguntó John con interés.

-Creo que será mejor que me acompañes, te lo contaré todo desde el principio.

El comportamiento de Sullivan era extraño. Había sacado a John del barco con innecesaria discreción que cualquiera hubiese encontrado extraña, cualquiera que estuviese en sus completas facultades.  
Sin decirle a nadie que se iban, Sullivan había hecho guardar silencio al rubio por el recorrido del barco, hasta hacerlo llegar a su destino: el cementerio.  
Un ambiente de lo más tétrico era rey de aquel lugar. La puerta, grande y majestuosa, se veía coronada por dos gárgolas que parecían observarle desde cualquier punto. Pareciendo esperar a cobrar vida en cualquier momento.  
La luz de la linterna con la que Sullivan apuntaba dejaba ver las lápidas alineadas de los cadáveres. Todas, copias de sí mismas, tan solo diferenciadas por el nombre tallado.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó John, impaciente. No habían intercambiado palabra desde que habían salido del barco.

Sullivan reprimió una sonrisa y se dispuso a contestarle angustiado.

-Para que vuelvas a recordar, amigo. Sígueme.

El chico marcó el paso a la vez que alumbraba cada una de las lápidas que dejaban atrás, como si buscase alguna en especial.

-Pocahontas fue alguien importante en tu vida -comenzó-. Tan importante que no me extraña que sea el único nombre que se te venga a la cabeza.

El oyente asintió tras su pausa.

-Pero no fue importante porque hiciera algo bueno por ti. Si estuvieses en tu sano juicio, coincidirías conmigo en que ni siquiera era una persona, algo así como una indígena. Creo que así la llamabas, sí, indígena. Tú eras uno de esos invasores, como yo y como todos los que íbamos en el barco el día del accidente. Y solo estabas en una de tus misiones. Aquella vez se trataba de colonizar Powhatan. Como supondrás, ella era una de esas habitantes. Tú capitaneabas al grupo, y desde su punto de vista, tú tan solo querías hacerle daño a su bosque y a su tierra... Por lo que, resumiendo mucho la historia, la chica viajó a Inglaterra de polizón en uno de nuestros barcos que iban y venían con mano de obra -hizo una pausa, eligiendo las palabras que iban a concluir la historia-. Era lista. Demasiado lista. Descubrió tu nombre y a tu familia...

En ese momento dejó de andar, y alumbró una sola de las tumbas.  
Leyó el nombre del fallecido en voz alta:

-Jena Smith. Tu mujer.

John no dijo nada. No porque no pudiera, sino porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir.

-Tú querías destruir su mundo. Ella destruyó el tuyo -y de nuevo, reprimió una sonrisa, sustituta de los aplausos por su gran actuación.

-¿Y yo qué hice? -preguntó John.

-Buscar venganza. Volver a la India. Pero su tribu ya estaba más que preparada y se había aliado con más indígenas de otros lugares. Pocahontas estaba detrás de todos ellos, a salvo. Protegida por un puñado de guerreros salvajes. No pudiste más que huir.

Es por eso que ahora, después de tantos meses, yo había preparado una sorpresa para ti. Ya no te esperarán allí, John. Seguramente creerán que pasaste tal miedo que no te atreverías a pisar de nuevo sus tierras. Y por eso he sacado esta mañana los boletos de un nuevo viaje, para que esta vez seas tú quien los sorprenda. Sin embargo, no creo que como amigo deba permitirte ir allí en estas facultades.  
John negó con la cabeza. A medida que había oído la historia, su cabeza se había llenado de valores que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existieran. Cuestiones éticas y morales, de lo que debía hacer y no un hombre. Aquella india había acabado con el posible amor de su vida y ahora, para colmo, nunca la recordaría. John estaba realmente furioso.

-Dámelas -dijo, tendiendo su mano.


End file.
